Everything Changes
by Sharsel
Summary: What happens when the normal world is confronted with the return of evil magic?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

_Below you'll find the introduction to this Harry Potter fan fiction. Please read it carefully because it contains important information about the kind of story. I hope you like it. Please leave your opinion in a comment. It means a lot to me and it works motivating._

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Katherine Meyer, but everyone calls me Katie. I'm just like every other ordinary teen in this world. Well… okay, I thought I was. Things change in life. In my case dramatically. Of course you have dreams about stuff, but none of my dreams ever came close to what happened to me. Now I'll never look at life the same way again.<p>

This story is probably nothing like you've ever heard before, at least I never did. I want you to be prepared for this fact, because else you won't get what happened to me. I know you're probably wondering right now what I'm talking about: different in what way? Maybe it's better just to start from the beginning. I'll give you directions where you'll probably need them. Please remember to stay open to the different kind of story.

It all started some time ago…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

London, august 2016. I was walking through the streets of the city, my hands in my pockets, my head up to the beautiful blue sky, enjoying the perfect weather. A lot of people walked past me, the stores were open and a lot of tourists were out. So was I. I had never been to London before in my life.

It was supposed to be the best summer ever: for the first time in London, the first time on holiday with friends… That was all because of one thing, the reason I was there, the reason why we travelled all this way: the best convention I ever heard of. You see, me and my friends were huge fans of this book series. You must have heard of it, everyone has: the amazing book series about a young boy with a scar on his forehead who appeared to be nothing less than a wizard. Yes, I'm talking about Harry Potter. This fan day was supposed to be the biggest one ever in whole Europe. And even better: she herself would come, we were told, the amazing woman who created these books!

Me and my friends decided to go and make a holiday out of it: a couple of days before, a couple of days after. And that's what we did. The first several days in London we spend on sightseeing: the Big Ben, the London Eye – though we didn't buy tickets for it – the Tower Bridge and of course we saw a lot more, including the things we had to see as Harry Potter fans like King's Cross. I mean: we had to try to push the car through the wall to get on Platform 9¾ right? Of course it didn't work unfortunate.

But where was I with the story? Oh yeah, I was walking down the streets of London. It was the day before the convention. I just had left my friends behind in a store while they discussed whether to buy wands or not – they had a lot of fan articles back there – and if yes, which one. I didn't want one, not yet anyway. I wanted to save my money for tomorrow, so I went for a walk back to the hotel. That's the moment when I saw this woman with the most impressive costume of Bellatrix Lestrange! It was just like her: dark dress, dark cloak, dark hair, and… oh, you know what she looks like! Even the rest of her appearance: a woman with thick, shining dark hair, heavily hooded eyes and gaunt and skull-like face. Everything! Anyway, I felt the need to say something about it. If I had worked on a costume like that – which probably would have taken a long time – I'd love to hear what other fans thought of it.

"Great costume!" I said when she walked straight at me.

It took some time before she noticed it was me talking to her but she had been looking around her immediately when I spoke. "What?" the woman sniffed.

"It looks really good!" I repeated. "Your costume of Bellatrix is just amazing."

The woman's eyes turned big at that moment. "What?" she whispered in a hurry. She carefully looked around her and suddenly pulled me into an abandoned alley nearby. Rough she pushed me against the wall and hold her hand in my neck. "How do you know?" she asked with threat in her whisper in the only way Bellatrix could.

"Who wouldn't? You look-" I started but her grip on my neck began to hurt. "Hey, calm down! It's not tomorrow yet! May I please live until then?"

"Tomorrow?" she asked with a whisper.

"Yes, the convention. Why else are you dressed like – wow! That wand is amazing! Can I have a look at it? Did you-"

"Shut up!" the woman obeyed with a snarl.

"Now you're really pushing it too far for me," I said. I wanted to push away the hand but she only gave more grip and put her wand against my flesh.

"What convention?" she asked dangerous.

"The Harry Potter Convention, duh. And please, you're going to push it too far now."

The woman started to bring out a hateful laugh. "Too far?" she repeated. "Filthy little muggle, I'm holding myself in at this moment."

"Just stop!" I said annoyed, trying to free myself. I didn't like it anymore, not at all.

Immediately the woman's laugh stopped and with big eyes she stared at me, pushing me back against the wall.

"Keep your hands-" I tried to say, going angry, but she interrupted me again.

"Enough!" she screamed. "You've said far too much already." She pulled me from the wall and before I could do something she pulled me against her. The next moment everything went black and I couldn't breathe anymore, feeling pushed into something extremely small. I felt getting sick. The next moment I fell on my knees, trying not to vomit. With a quick and hasty breath I looked up.

"I-impossible… H-how-?" I managed to say.

"Just be quiet, stupid muggle," the woman said. She turned her back towards me and left.


End file.
